Web of Shadows (Discontinue: Webs and Shadows Coming Soon)
by Shroud09
Summary: Harry Potter died, only he was reborn in another world. Task with stopping an evil that threatens to destroy the very existence of reality Harry Potter has his work cut out for him. But he will soon fine what it is he should be fighting for, for nothing is every what it appears to be. smart, intelligent, strong HP! Harry Potter and Gwen Stacy Pairing
1. Another Journey Begins

**Web of Shadows**

 **Chapter 01: Another Journey Begins**

A young man with messy black hair and oval glasses was laying down on the ground completely motionless.

His name was Harry Potter and he was dead.

Or so he believed.

Harry slowly opens his eyes and realized despite how bright the room was, he could see just fine.

Slowly getting to his feet, Harry looks around and could only see empty space around him.

"Welcome, Harry Potter." A feminine voice said behind him.

Harry turns around and attempts to raise his wand at the person only to realize he didn't have a wand.

Harry paused and looks at the person who was clearly a female. She was wearing a strange robe that was silver-white. Wrapped around her eyes, was a cloth that prevented her from seeing.

"You're death aren't you?" Harry said as he suddenly realize who she was.

"I am an aspect of death. I am death, yet I am nothing." She replies.

"I don't understand." Harry says.

"No, I don't expect you to."

Harry sighs and looks at her calmly.

"I'm ready." Harry said.

"Ready are you? Ready for?" Death says with a smile on her face.

"To move on. I died so I should be going on to the 'next great adventure'." Harry said with a frown on his face.

"I am not taking you anywhere. I am merely going to be sending you elsewhere." Death said.

"What you mean elsewhere?" Harry asks. He narrowed his eyes at Death.

"Do you know where you are?" Death asks with an amusing looking on her face.

"I take it, limbo." Harry said.

"Yes. This is a domain where the world of the livings enters the world of the dead. However, this places doesn't mean when one dies, they stay dead. For you, you died in your world, it is for this reason, I cannot send you back to your world. A dead body remains dead. However, you have, let's say earn my interest. I also need your assistance on a matter."

"What you mean? You're death, surely nothing escapes you." Harry said.

"I am not all powerful like many believe. The purpose of my existence is to feed on the dead. In order to do that, all words must be perfectly balance. That means the death must be balance. Your world was unbalance, but it will return to balance. The world I'm talking about, is unbalance." She said, with a snap of her fingers the area changed into a city with skyscrapers touching the sky.

"This world will face many dangers in the new future and I know that when the dust settles it would began to break the fabrics of the universe. That means there is a change reality itself could be destroyed. That means all life is in danger."

"What causes it?" Harry asks. Death turns to him and smiles.

"You must figure that out for yourself. Now, I cannot let you go there as a sorcerer, but I believe you'll find a way to carve your path." Death said.

"What do you want me to do exactly?"

"I don't need to tell you what's at stake. If you succeed, you can live any life you want in any world.

"I can't go in there empty handed." Harry said. He was intrigued by this deal.

Death stares at him.

"Normally, I cannot truly interfere. I will not come to you again. As you cannot enter my realm again. This is, a onetime deal. So instead, I will be granting you this. The mind and abilities of this individual. Also as for resources, you will find you have plenty."

Harry nods his head and looks at the city.

"It is time." Death said.

Before Harry realized it, he was falling through some sort of black hole.

* * *

Harry suddenly jolts awake and looks around.

He was in an unfamiliar house. He looks around and could see it was empty. Harry gets up and could see he was wearing his muggle clothing. Harry walks forward to find out where everything was.

True to death's word, he did seem to be starting well. He sees that he had many things that wasn't normal in a house hold.

Harry decides to read news and knew the first thing he should do was assume his identity. He was a seventeen year old boy.

He quickly looks through his papers and could see that everything was in order. He had an identity. He also had money, a lot of money.

The first thing he needed to do was catch up on the world and see what was going on.

Harry almost regretted that decision. After looking through three hours of the world's history he couldn't see what was going to cause reality to be destroyed.

Harry paused as he sits down in his chair and thinks hard.

Death had taken his magic from him. But she also gave him something in return. He wasn't sure she had given him, perhaps it was because he relied too heavily on his magic.

This made him question just who or what he was supposed to stop.

Harry gets up and decides to walk around the city and see what it was like in this new world.

He doubt he could just walk around and preach he was there to save them. Many would think he would be a lunatic.

No, if he was to protect reality, it would have to be from the shadows.

Harry paused and looks at a video game store. He took a particular interest in the games where there were heroes. Harry in the end buys some official game books and took a particular interest in assassin's creed. Harry could see how that type of costume could work.

Harry returns home and immediately begins to work on his outfit.

It was fairly easy to create. He knew running around in spandex or tights wouldn't offer him any protection. So instead he focus on something else entirely. Nano-technology.

He built the suit to look like spandex but the suit itself would protect him from small fire arms while giving him the best mobility. He kept the colors black as he was sure any other color would scream 'here I am, kill me'.

Once the suit was done, Harry grabs some clothes and throws it over the suit.

The outfit did resemble assassin's creed in many ways, but it wasn't baggy or heavily clothed. The outer layer gave him a hood and covered his torso as well as his legs. He could resemble a character from assassin's creed and that was a good thing.

Harry then turns to his gadgets.

Harry paused and stop to think.

It was clear his mind was far more intelligent than he was in his past life. He was already thinking of ways to improve the suit.

Harry paused and silently thanks death before he turns and decides to work on his bracers. The first method he needed was a way to move between buildings. In that, he focus on the zipline. A rope that was like wire, very strong and durable. Could support his weight and any others. He could also use it to scale the tallest building in matter of seconds.

Harry then puts his bracers on and looks at them. He fires a line and instantly, and it hits the other side of the room in a split second. Harry looks at it and the black line was holding strong.

Harry smiles.

Harry puts away the bracers and the outfit before going to the computer and thinking about what he had to do.

He had money and resources, but no means to use them. It was then he decided to actually use what he had and bring gifts to others.

In order to do that, Harry would have to start a business.

Harry goes to his computer and thanks to the information he learn was able to find several businesses that were in trouble.

Horizon Labs and Resilient were the two in the biggest trouble. It seemed another company, OsCorps run by a Norman Osborn was running them dry of investors and shareholders.

Harry smiles as he picks up the phone and decide to give them a call.

* * *

Author Notes: A little fast pace but I wasn't sure how to write this first chapter out.

The pairings is Harry Potter and Gwen Stacy.

Please note, that Harry was given much of Peter Parker's intelligence and spider abilities. But he won't be spider-man.

R&R


	2. Returning to School

**Web of Shadows**

 **Chapter 02: Returning to School**

Harry groans as his alarm clock starting to go off. He gets up and yawns. Stretching his arms until he felt the need to move.

Harry quickly jumps in the shower before getting dress and making his breakfast. He drinks his orange juice before going to his garage and entering his new Audi car.

Driving through New York proved to be a disaster. Harry had a hard time believe that everyone was attempting to get to where they were going.

In the end, Harry manage to get to Midtown High and parks in the front of the school. Harry notice a lot of the students were eye balling his ride and looking at him with questions on their faces.

Harry says nothing but grabs his bag and folder before getting out of his car.

Harry sighs and reminds himself that he was only doing this to appear as a teenager. He didn't want people asking unwanted questions.

Harry walks up the front and immediately sees the main office in front of him.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter, I'm a new transfer student." Harry said to the school secretary.

"Papers." She said. Harry hands her his folder and she types his name up on the school computer. After several minutes of waiting she hands him his time table.

"You're all set Mr. Potter. Your homeroom is 209A, second floor on your left. Your homeroom teacher is Mr. Davis." The secretary said as she hands Harry his timetable.

Harry accepts his timetable and leaves the office and walks down the hall. He manage to find 209A rather easily as the classrooms were numbered.

Harry enters the classroom and looks around.

"I'm sorry young man, but are you lost?" the teacher said; who Harry could only assume was Mr. Davis.

Harry hands the teacher his timetable and he looks at it.

"Awe yes, you're the new student. Welcome Mr. Potter." A blonde boy snuffle out a laugh that he hid behind his hands.

"Mr. Thompson, you find something funny?" Mr. Davis asks.

"Who has a last name like Potter?" He said.

"It's an old family name." Harry said. "For one, I can trace my family back a thousand years ago before England was even discovered by the Roman's. I wonder if you can say the same." Harry paused to let his words sink in.

"Yes, now, Mr. Potter is going to need a partner to help him catch up with our work. Who would like to volunteer?"

A young blonde girl raised her hand.

"Awe Miss Stacy, Mr. Potter you can sit next to Miss Stacy in the back."

Harry nods his head and made to move to her when he notice Mr. Thompson stuck his leg out to trip Harry. Harry smiles and instead steps on his foot causing the older boy to yelp out in pain as Harry passed him.

"Is a reason you're disrupting my class Mr. Thompson?" Mr. Davis said.

"No sir."

"That's Flash. Not his real name, but that's what everyone calls him. He's somewhat like the school's bully."

"I hate bullies." Harry said as he sits down next to Miss Stacy.

"I'm Gwen."

"Harry." Harry replied shaking Gwen's hand.

"Alright, everyone look at the problem and solve the best way you can." Mr. Davis said.

Harry stares at the board carefully before writing down the math problem. He was surprise he was able to do it so well seeing how he hasn't done any math in about seven years.

"You're good." Gwen said as she checked his worked.

"It comes easy to me." Harry said as he finished.

Gwen nods her head and she finishes her own work.

The bell rang and Harry and Gwen got up.

"What do you have next?" Gwen asks.

Harry looks at his timetable and sees that he had bio-chemistry next.

"Bio-Chem." Harry replies.

Gwen looks at his timetable with a frown on her face.

"You have the same schedule as mine." She replies.

Harry raised an eyebrow and gestures her forward.

"After you my lady." Harry said.

Gwen smiles as him and she walks forward leading Harry to the other side of the school. Chemistry proved to be fun, as they were able to ice new material from basic elements. Gwen showed this was her element as she seem to be in her own heaven.

After bio-chemistry was done they had break. Which was thirty minutes allowing them to sit in the courtyard where Flash was bullying a freshman to eat his food upside down.

"Doesn't he understand what's he doing?" Harry asks. He was strongly reminded of what Dudley use to do to him for his own sick fun.

"I sometimes wonder if he even has a brain." Gwen admitted.

"It sounds like you know him." Harry said as he eats his sandwich.

"I'm not personally involved with him in any way. But I have been attending classes with him since the first grade. He has a major crush on me too." Gwen said.

"Really?" Harry said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, but he's not my type." Gwen said with a smile. She looks at Harry and only grew a smile.

"Are you jealous?" Gwen asks.

"No." Harry said evenly, trying to make it sound like he wasn't being a perv to her.

"Oh my god, you are!" She squealed.

"I am not!" Harry said defensively.

Gwen smiles at him before eating her own sandwich.

"So what's England like?" Gwen asks.

"Very cold, it has its hot days but mostly cold. It has its unique history and sights to see, but overall very expensive. It's why I moved out here." Harry said.

"I've always wanted to go to Europe." Gwen said.

"Maybe one day I'll show you around." Harry said in a teasing tone of voice.

"You wish." Gwen replies.

The bell rang and Harry and Gwen got their bags before heading back to class.

Their next class was history. They were ask questions about events and how they came to be. In this particular case, they were studying World War Two and America's hero Captain America.

Harry was never really into history and after learning Voldemort's history he would be please if he never had to deal with history again.

The next class was Social Studies. Like history it dealt with facts of history but in a more political term.

Then was lunch.

Harry sat with Gwen as she silently ate her food.

"Don't you want to be with your friends?" Harry asks.

"I really don't have friends. I'm a nerd and people tend to stay away from me." Gwen admitted.

"That's rude." Harry replies.

"Yeah, I guess the only reason why Flash or anyone else mess with me is because my father is a cop." Gwen said.

"That must be tough." Harry said.

"It is. I do wish I could make some friends though." She said sadly.

"Who says you can't have friends?" Harry said as he smiles at her. She looks at him in surprise. "This year will be different for you you'll see."

If Harry had to say why he was willing to go that far for her, it would be because she reminded him of himself when he wished he could have friends but his cousin scared everyone away from him.

"You have a funny way of cheering me up." Gwen said.

"I guess I do." Harry admitted.

Harry immediately began to talk to her try to have her open up. She explain she was very into science and was hoping to get an internship at OsCorps but she was turn down because she was still in high school and not in college.

"You could work for me." Harry said as he pops some blueberry into his mouth.

"You, how so?" Gwen asks with a smile.

"I bought a couple of companies over the summer. I think you've seen my companies name over the course of the summer." Harry said.

"What company is that?" Gwen said that told Harry she didn't believe him.

"WebCorps." Harry answers calmly.

"You own WebCorps. You're funny." Gwen said.

"I can take you there after school." Harry replies. He could see she didn't believe him but for fun she was going to play along.

"Alright. We'll head to WebCorps. If you're really the CEO of WebCorps, then you can get me a job. If you lose, you have to buy me anything I want."

"Sounds like a fair deal." Harry said. Gwen smiles believing she had a sure win.

The end of the day could not have come any slower, but it finally did and Harry and Gwen walks outside.

"Get in." Harry said as he unlocks his car. Gwen stares at it and Harry couldn't blame her. This was the best car in the school parking lot as none of the teachers cars came close to Harry's car.

Gwen gets in and look around the inside to see it was just as beautiful as the outside was.

Harry gets in and starts the car before driving to WebCorps.

Harry pulls his security badge and shows it to the security guard who nods his head and allows Harry to park in the WebCorps Garage.

Gwen got out of the car and follows Harry speechless.

Harry walks into the elevator with Gwen beside him.

The elevator was fast and Gwen walks behind Harry looking in amazement to see everyone on their computers or focus on bringing their projects to life.

"Gwen, this way." Harry said as he opens a door. She walks forward and could see the sign on the door.

Harry Potter CEO

Gwen Stacy looked like she was going to faint. She went inside and sits down as Harry sits behind his desk.

Harry's office was by far, the largest she's ever seen.

"Do you believe me now?" Harry asks as she numbly nods her head.

"If you are the CEO of WebCorps then why are you in high school?" Gwen asks.

"Truthfully? I never got my diploma. I want to get a degree under my belt before going public." Harry answers.

"I can work here?" Gwen said in a soft voice.

"If you want, but you are seventeen right?" Harry asks. Gwen nods her head.

"Then I'm going to need your parents' permission to work here. I'm not allowed to employee anyone under eighteen. I know you are eager to start here, but I can show you around if you like." Harry said.

"Please." Gwen said as she tried to give Harry a sad eye.

Harry sighs as he has seen this look on girls many time. They've all done it to him Hogwarts during his sixth year there.

"Follow me, but first you're going to need this." Harry said as he hands her a badge. On it was the word visitor.

Harry walks through the corridors and could see one of his primary workers heading towards him.

"Hello Miguel, how is your project going?" Harry asks.

"Well, thank you Mr. Potter."

"Gwen this is Miguel Legar. He's the chief technician around here. Miguel this is Gwen, she's hoping to become an intern here."

"New blood is always welcome." Miguel said as he gives Gwen a warm smile. "Excuse me, but I have to meet Ted and make sure he's not slacking off again on your new project." Miguel said as he walks away and into the elevator.

"This place is heaven." Gwen said.

"For anyone into science it can be." Harry said. They went down one floor where Gwen got to see new medicine and vaccines being created.

"What are they doing?" Gwen asks.

"They are testing a new vaccine against the flu." Harry said as he watch the scientist worked.

"When can I start?" Gwen asks eagerly.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, I still need your parents' permission before you can legally start working." Harry said.

"Come on then, wait till you meet my folks." Gwen said. She grabs his hand and literally was dragging Harry through the corridors.

Harry never seen a girl get so worked up before. Gwen Stacy went super nerdy on him and he wasn't sure how to calm her down.

In the end, they took a cab to Gwen's place. The doorman attempt to stop Harry but Gwen brush him aside allowing Harry to go up the elevator to the twentieth floor.

"Mom, I'm home." Gwen said.

An older version of Gwen walks out of the kitchen and stares at Gwen before looking at Harry.

"Oh, I didn't realize you had company." She said softly looking between the two of them.

"Mom this is Harry Potter, Harry this is my mother Helen." Gwen said.

"Nice to meet you." Harry said as he shakes her hand.

"Nice to meet you too. So, how do you two know each other?" Helen asks.

"I go to school with your daughter and she was kind enough to show me around on my first day there." Harry replies calmly. Inside, he was getting the butterflies and had a feeling this wasn't going to end well. At least, not for him.

"Oh, where are you from?" Helen asks.

"England." Harry says.

"Is dad home?" Gwen asks.

"Yes, he is in his little study. Are you staying for dinner?" Helen asks Harry.

"Yes, he is." Gwen answers quickly.

"Gwen." The sound of a young male said as they came out of the living room.

"Hello, Harry these are my brothers, Philip, Howard and Simon." Gwen said as she hugs each one.

"Are you her boyfriend?" Simon asks.

"No, just a friend." Harry said.

"Right," Gwen said that look like she wanted to get away. "Let's go." Gwen mouth's as she motions Harry to follow.

Harry follows her to her bedroom and wasn't all that surprise to see her room was neat and clean. There was also books of chemistry and other that told him she was a reader.

"Your family is nice." Harry said.

"Yeah they are, but I sometimes feel crowded. It sucks being the only female here besides my mom." Gwen said. She throws herself backwards onto her bed.

"I wouldn't know. I don't have any siblings." Harry said as he sits down and watches her.

"No family?" Gwen asks as she looks at him. Harry shook his head.

"Sorry, I didn't know."

"It's alright. I'm well over it. I just sometimes wish I could have the life of having what you had. Siblings, and parents."

"I kind of want to move out. I know my brothers hate having to share two rooms together."

"Well if your parents agree to this job you want then you might be able to move out sooner than you think." Harry said.

"Yeah tell me about it." Gwen said.

"Gwen, dinner's ready." Helen said through the door.

"Coming mom." Gwen said as she gets up and walks Harry to the dining hall.

Harry walks in the dining hall and could see a very stern man sitting down at the table.

"Gwen," her father said.

"Hi dad. Dad this is Harry Potter, Harry this is my father Captain George Stacy of the fifth Precinct of Manhattan." Gwen said.

"A pleasure to meet you sir." Harry said as he shakes the Police Captain's hand. Harry once again had that feeling in his stomach and knew he was going to get the talk from the over protective father.

"I didn't know you were bringing a guest over Gwen." Captain Stacy said as he sits down.

Harry sits down next to Gwen and sees that it was spaghetti with meatballs.

"I hope we're not intruding on your dinner schedule." Captain Stacy said.

"Oh no, I'm actually looking forward to dining with you instead of alone." Harry said.

"What do you mean alone?" Captain Stacy asks.

"Dad!" Gwen said.

"It's alright Gwen. I'm sure your father will find out soon enough. I'm an orphan Captain Stacy. I was raised by my aunt and uncle but I left them the moment I became an adult. They never did like me." Harry said and he paused to remove their memory from his head. "I came here the moment I inherited my parent's will and sought to make something of myself out here." Harry said.

"So you're an outcast like Gwen." Philip said.

"In a way, I did have friends back in England, but we parted ways." Harry said.

"Philip." Helen said giving him a sharp look that silence him.

"So you go to school with Gwen. How was your first day at Midtown?"

"It was good, Gwen was kind enough to show me the school and help me with the classes." Harry said.

"You didn't need any help brainiac." Gwen mutters. Her entire family however heard her.

"So I take it your intelligent." Captain Stacy said.

"Dear." Helen said.

"I am." Harry replies as he begins to eat the spaghetti.

"Dad, please." Gwen said as she looks at her father. Her father sighs and looks down. Knowing he was beat by his two ladies.

"How do you take care of yourself financially?" Captain Stacy asks.

"Dear, that's enough." Helen said.

"Actually he touch base on the subject and reason why Gwen invited me over." Harry said.

The entire family stops eating and looks at Harry and Gwen stun. Gwen look like she wanted to sink in her chair. Her charisma and strength of character was fading.

"I am the owner and CEO of WebCorps." Harry said.

"WebCorps, you mean that new company that bought out Horizon Labs and Resilient?" Captain Stacy said.

"Yes, I bought both companies and merge them with WebCorps." Harry said. "As for the reason why I wanted to bring this up, well Gwen is interested in working there under an internship." Harry says, now Gwen physically tried to sink underneath the table. Her head was barely showing and she tried not to get stared at by her family.

"You would hire Gwen?" Helen asks.

"Yes, but I need her parents' permission to hire her as my company is not allowed to employee that is sixteen or seventeen without a parent or guardian's permission." Harry said.

"What type of work will she be doing?" Captain Stacy asks.

"Simple work. She won't be allowed to handle any of the company's projects. But she will be studying and learning from one of our employees. She will get a grasp of how my company is run. If she wishes to stay that will be up to her. She is free to leave as long as she doesn't sign a company contract." Harry said.

Captain Stacy sighs and puts down his fork.

"Say I agree, how much will she be paid?" Captain Stacy asks.

"Two thousand a month." Harry answers.

"That's generous." Helen said.

"Sounds too good to be true. What's the catch?" Captain Stacy asks as he narrows his eyes.

"No catch. If you wish to check up on Gwen while she is working there you may. I will even get security to give you clearance to see her." Harry said.

"This isn't a con is it?" Captain Stacy asks.

"I'm being serious." Harry says.

"What do you want Gwen?" Helen Stacy asks before her husband could throw another question.

Gwen sits up and looks at her mother.

"I really want to do it." Gwen said.

"Fine I'll agree to it. However if I find out you've been jerking around with my daughter, I'll throw you in jail and you'll never see the light of day again." Captain Stacy said in a very commanding tone of voice.

Harry pales and realized he may have put himself on Gwen Stacy's father radar.

Nothing else was said as everyone finish the meal in silence.

* * *

Author Notes: I tried to make this as long and detailed as possible. I am aware their are some mistakes but tell me what you guys think of the story overall.

You will notice Harry and Gwen are bonding, but they are not yet dating. They just met, but Gwen sees opportunity with Harry. She also wants a friend and Harry is going to be her friend in the beginning.


	3. The Cause

**Web of Shadows**

 **Chapter 03: The Cause**

Harry said his goodbyes to the Stacy's and decided to head home. He was sure Captain Stacy would be attempting to get a full background on him, but he wasn't worry. Death had created his own history with this world. So he was covered.

Harry walks the streets and realized he had much to do.

Harry closes the door shut and calmly sits down.

Gwen prove to be a treasure as a friend. She was someone he couldn't deny he was looking forward to seeing her again.

He also knew when he left, her brothers were making kissing noises behind her back.

Harry falls on his bed and fell asleep.

The next day, he saw Gwen was waiting for him. He turns around and could see some cops doing a stake out.

"Sorry about last night." Gwen said as she came up to him.

"It's okay, I don't blame your father reacting that way." Harry said. He then points to the cops in the car drinking their coffee. "But don't you think he's over doing it?" Harry asks.

"He's been wanting to do that for years. Always gives the talk to the guy who ever came over. I'm just glad you stood your ground and didn't wet yourself." Gwen said.

"I was close to." Harry replies.

Gwen smiles and the two of them head to class.

"Are those the only clothes you have?" Harry asks the moment school was let out.

"What's wrong with them?" Gwen asks.

"They don't suit you." Harry replies.

"Really, how come?" Gwen asks. She was eyeing Harry carefully before she got into the car. Harry was nervous and wasn't sure how to break it to her.

"It says you're living in the forties and can't get out." Harry said quickly. Gwen heard him and sighs as she agreed.

"My mom really can't afraid to buy me the clothes I like. Both my parents make barely enough to support me and my three brothers. So I told mom to buy me these clothes because they are cheap and can save her money."

"Well you're working for me. And I can't have my employee looking like an old lady. I know I'm going to regret this, but I'm going to take you shopping." Harry said.

Gwen suddenly squealed in delight.

Harry was already beginning to regret taking her shopping.

He has heard the horrors a guy has to go through when a girl goes shopping. Not to mention he was pocket with cash so she could buy the entire mall and it wouldn't make a dent in his income.

Harry gives a heavy sigh as he starts the car and heads to the shopping mall.

True to Harry's prediction, Gwen immediately grabs his hand and took him to a shoe store for girls.

After spending what seem like an eternity, Gwen bought about ten pairs of shoes. Harry had to stop her from running off and went to put the shoes in his car. He was suddenly realizing he might need a bigger car.

They return and Gwen started trying out all the clothes she could get her hands on.

Harry sat there as Gwen came out one by one to get his approval. Many of them he didn't feel they spoke her, but others he agreed to.

Harry stares at all the boxes and couldn't help but stare at the price.

Girls were devils when it came to shopping.

Harry finally manage to pull Gwen from the shopping mall as he drives her home.

Harry parks the car in front and gets out.

"Excuse me, but you can't park here…"

"It's okay Henry." Gwen said as she gets out the far. She was carrying only her new purses as Harry was carrying everything.

Harry swore to never take Gwen shopping again. He stumbles forward as he attempts to get all of Gwen's new clothes in the elevator.

Harry sets them down and breathes. He wasn't sure how her parents would react to him buying Gwen new stuff. He wasn't even sure why he did it. Only that it seem to feel good to do so. Not to mention how much he hated it.

"Gwen, what are you doing back?" Helen asks as she appeared in front of them.

"Um, just dropping off some stuff mom." Gwen said as she opens her room and ushers Harry inside.

"Mr. Potter." Helen said.

Harry stops and turns his head to see Miss Stacy staring at him.

"You're daughter got me to do some shopping for her." Harry said as he holds up the bags. Harry then goes into her room and drops the bags on her bed.

"Okay, now my turn. You have work." Harry said. As he exits the apartment. "Good to see you again Mrs. Stacy."

Gwen quickly leaves before her mom could say anything. She was smiling as if she was enjoying herself.

Harry and Gwen made it to WebCorps without problem.

"Okay, you got orientation, you just got to sit through what you're going to be doing then I'll take you home." Harry said.

Gwen nods her head as she went to the conference room.

Harry goes to the next level and seats down at the board meeting.

"Okay, answer my question and answer honestly. Can we please get another building because this place is starting to get very crowded." Harry said.

"The trouble in New York, is that it's very hard to get any landmarks at all." Ezekiel Simmons said.

"What about buildings that have been abandon? I've seen many of those in the city. You're saying we can't level those buildings down and just build a tower?" Harry asks.

"We could, but the city of New York has those buildings protected." Another council man said.

"See to it that we own the land rights. We need a new building as this one is starting to become hard to breathe." Harry said.

Everyone nods their heads, once was a small company was now bigger thanks to Harry buying them out and keeping their stocks alive. However the problem with merging so many companies together was that you also get their employees. In this case, the small fifteen floor building that was just squeezing buy two bigger buildings, they had hardly any office space to work in.

"I notice an abandon subway station on my here. Can't we buy that? It has a water front and it would be good to see." Harry said.

"I'll look into." Ezekiel Simmons replied.

Harry sighs and leans back on his chair. The rest of the board was getting up to leave as they all agreed with Harry that they needed a new building.

Harry looks outside and could see the other company's employees on their phones. He was tired of seeing that.

Harry gets up and decides to head to his office. Harry sits down and was going over the financial standings when a knock on his door was heard.

"Come in." Harry said.

"Hey," Gwen said as she comes in.

"Hello Gwen. How do you like it here?"

"Everyone has been very helpful. I was sent here to give you this." Gwen said as she hands him a folder.

Harry opens it and sees the contents inside were the new computer software he was waiting for.

"Everyone treating you well?" Harry asks as he puts the folder on his desk.

"Yes, everyone has been helpful." Gwen said.

Harry nods his head and gives her a warm smile. Gwen turns around and leaves.

Harry turns to his computer the moment Gwen was gone and puts the information from the folder to the computer. Harry smiles and realize this could be a game changer in how security would be handle.

Harry sighs as he realize it was getting late. The sun was setting and he needed to get Gwen home.

Harry locks up his office and looks for Gwen. Many of the employees were getting ready to head home.

He found Gwen sitting at a desk writing some things in her binder paper.

"Gwen." Harry said.

Gwen shook and looked a bit startled as she sees Harry standing there.

"What you doing?" Harry asks.

"Writing down everything I learn today. This place is amazing."

Harry shakes his head and motions Gwen to follow him as he was going to take her home.

The ride was eventful as Gwen was reading her notes and doing all she can to describe her day. Harry could only imagine what her parents were going to go through the moment she walked through their doors.

Harry bids Gwen goodnight before turning around and heading home.

Harry walks into his private study and immediately opens his closet and looks behind all of his clothes.

His outfit stood there ready to for its test run.

Harry puts it on and immediately jumps out before firing a zipline to the nearest building. The zipline was a true marvel of genius. Not only did it stick completely, but Harry was able to recall it back to him allowing to move up if he wanted.

Harry jumps down the abandon railway station and walks inside. The area was perfect and it had a underground which meant he could create a secret lab here. Harry walks forward and could see an old rail car was there beat up and used.

Harry walks inside but stops when he realized there was something in the rail car that shouldn't have been.

It look like a modify version of a lab.

Harry looks around and could see an old computer was there.

Curiosity getting the best of him he quickly presses the enter key and a video log appeared.

"My name is Doctor Richard Parker. Whatever lies will be told about me, I would rather let you hear my side of the story and let you be the one who to determine the truth. I join OsCorps because it was the leader in genetic research. I was working for Norman Osborn trying find a way to harness the abilities of Spider Regeneration when Norman Osborn made a deal with dangerous foreign military organizations. He plans to build an army of super soldiers all loyal to him. They also wanted to use my research to create biological weapons. The moment I found out I began taking steps, removing all my data at OsCorps, and destroying anything that they could use to make these weapons. Norman Osborn is a very intelligent man and as I suspected, he found out what I was up to. Now to eliminate me from the picture, Norman Osborn has manage to place falsified evidence against me in order to seize control of my work. But I didn't have time to kill all of the spiders; so as a scientist my choice is very clear now. I have to disappear. I have to get as far away from here as I can. But as a father, it means I would never see my son Peter ever again. I however, have a responsibility to protect the world from what I've created as well as to protect him from what I know Osborn is capable of. People may say I'm a monster for what I've done. Maybe their right. I'd thought I would always have more time. There is one thing Osborn doesn't know. One thing that will save this world from the nightmare I have created. The DNA I used to enhance the spider's, was my own. So that means without my blood, without my bloodline, the spiders are useless. I urge you if you can, destroy OsCorps Genetic Enhance Spiders before they figure out how to replicate my serum. If you can't, then a lot of people are going to die."

The video ended leaving Harry sitting there wondering what he just discovered.

Harry immediately gets up and begins going through the files. One in particular caught his eye. It hold the secrets to his enhance serum. It wasn't the super soldier formula, but it was an impressive formula none the less.

Harry immediately begins to move everything that was worth taking.

Harry lands in his home and sits down looking over everything.

Harry plays the video again to make sure he understood what was going on.

After playing it again, it was clear… OsCorps was his enemy. Norman Osborn was a man who didn't care who he hurt as long as he got his way.

Harry manage to buy Horizon Labs and Resilient because OsCorps was taking their investors. It was only because of Harry they survived.

Harry looks at the formula and immediately gets up to create it.

It wasn't hard to make, but actually making it stable was a problem.

Harry was rubbing his eyes as he tested each one after the other. Finally he got a sync.

Harry knew by putting animal or incest DNA in him would physically change him. So he used his own DNA to enhance himself. Harry injects the serum and falls on the ground.

* * *

Harry groans as his head felt like it had a massive migraine.

Harry gets up and looks at himself. There was no doubt a change, his was leaner and more muscular. He even got a six pack ab.

Harry smiles before running some test on his blood.

They appeared normal, but Harry could see the strain in the DNA. Maybe it was because it gave him enhance vision. Harry leans back and smiles.

Now he had a much harder thing to do, and that was destroy the OsCorps Genetic Spiders.

Harry sighs as he looks at the information he had on OsCorps. They had serious contracts with the government and the military.

Harry knew he couldn't afford to make the same bed as Norman Osborn but he had to play it safe. He was certain a situation would present itself. Until such time, he would have to keep a close eye on anything that OsCorps was up to.

Harry picks up his phone and looks at the time and realized he had many miss calls from Gwen along with several members of the board.

Harry calls Gwen to assure he was alright and just wasn't feeling well.

"Hey Gwen, its Harry." Harry said.

"Harry, where are you?" Gwen said.

"I'm home. Sorry I wasn't feeling too good so I way laying down." Harry said.

"Are you alright, do you need me to come over?" Gwen asks.

"No I'm fine. Apparently a good night's rest did the trick." Harry replies.

"Are you coming by the office?" Gwen asks.

"Yeah I'll be over there soon." Harry replies.

Harry took a quick shower and got dress. He quickly puts on a suit and drives to WebCorps. Harry enters the office and could see some people were waiting for him.

"What? I can't have a sick day?" Harry said as he enters the office. A young woman follows him reading off a clipboard.

"Mr. Potter, I've checked the land you requested and the city of New York is willing to sell it to us. The only problem is, your company doesn't have the money. Also we have to give them a response in ten minutes." The young lady said.

Harry looks at the price and knew it was nothing.

"I'll pay for it out of my own pocket. The important thing is we get better work space." Harry said.

"Also your girlfriend wanted to know if you can have dinner with her family again tonight." She said.

"I can't, I'm going to be busy." Harry said.

"Okay, I'll leave you to your work. Also the board wants to meet with you." She said as she walks out the room.

Harry sighs and wished he wasn't the bloody CEO of WebCorps. However he did find that behind CEO was something that he could use without drawing any suspicions onto him. No one would think he would be a vigilante. He had a target, now he had to reach for his target.

Harry walks in the board conference room and sits down at the head of the table.

"Your girlfriend told us you had fallen ill. Are you well?" Ezekiel asks. Harry wished he could bang his head on the table and tell them Gwen Stacy wasn't his girlfriend. Instead he looks at the board and nods his head.

"I'm well, thanks for asking. Just a good night rest was enough to beat the flu." Harry said.

"I understand you're paying out of your own pocket for the land." Ezekiel said.

"That's correct, I can't risk the company buying it or the company will be bankrupt just buying the land itself." Harry said.

"Do you have an idea what this building should look like?" Max Modell asks.

"I do, basically it will be a building that is cutting edge technology. Very soon I want out products to hit the shelves. In hindsight, it is going to look like this." Harry said as he showed them a imagined on the big screen.

It was a tall tower that stood tall as many of New York's skyscrapers.

"With much of the land own by us we should have no trouble making this place actually a place to visit by others around us." Harry said.

"We may have a problem." Samantha Howard said. "OsCorps is starting to look into our shares and are attempting to buy our investors."

"I'll deal with them." Ezekial said.

"Lay it down thick. I don't want this company bowing to the likes of Osborn." Harry said.

"You don't like him do you?"

"He's a bully. I hate bullies." Harry said simply.

Everyone nods their head and get up to leave.

Harry sat there looking at Ezekiel carefully.

"Is there something you want?" Ezekial asks the moment they were left alone.

"More like what are you hiding from me?" Harry said.

"I don't understand what you mean?" Ezekial said.

"Do not play that card with me Simmons. You are too smart for that. You know full well what I'm talking about. I've seen how certain employees talk to you. I've seen how you disappear without telling anyone. I also know about the 'Den' inside this building. Anything you want say before I ask the cops to start investigating?" Harry said as he gives Ezekiel a hard glare.

Ezekiel sighs and sits down.

"It wasn't meant to be a secret. But it was something I didn't want you to get a part of."

"What's that?" Harry said.

"Come with me. This area isn't safe." Ezekiel said as he walks out the room. Harry follows making sure that he kept his eyes on Ezekiel careful. They enter the elevator and Ezekiel presses the security code and the elevator began to move down, further than normal.

"Ezekiel, what is the meaning of this?" A guard asks.

"We've been discovered. I believe it's time for us to tell him the truth." Ezekiel said.

"We are a part of a secret society. One that has protected the world from those who wish to rule others through dominance and take away free will. We call ourselves the Spider Society."

"So you're vigilantes."

"Yes, and no. We seek to protect the world from anyone who seeks to rule it by taking away free will. The spider has long been a symbol for freedom and independence. This is how we wish to see the world. There are those who do not share this point of view. They are called the Wasp Society."

"Drones." Harry replied.

"Yes, a wasp is a drone for the queen. This is their belief on how the world should be. It is for this, we have been at war with them for nearly a full millennium. They have pockets and connects as deep as our own. However I believe it was their influence that push Norman Osborn to force us to go bankrupt." Ezekiel said.

"He would have done it regardless." Harry said. He looks at Ezekiel and couldn't see any deceptions or deceit. He could also see Miguel Legar and Nina Smith among the members.

"I'm in." Harry said.

"What?" Ezekiel said.

"I have my means, but I will help you fight your enemies. Also, I rather have someone to watch my back then do this alone." Harry said.

Ezekiel said nothing but nods his head. He was an old man and he look happy at the idea of gaining Harry's full trust and support.

* * *

Author Notes: So how was the chapter. Any suggestions are welcome. As many of you can see, Harry and Gwen are bonding very well.

Also I know many of you have notice Peter Parker hasn't made an appearance yet, he is in this story, but he will be an antagonist of Harry.

You'll find out in the next chapter.


	4. The Relationship

**Web of Shadows**

 **Chapter 04: The Relationship**

Harry was sitting in the bleachers enjoying his time with Gwen. It was lunch and they could take a nice break from everyone else.

"I want to show you something." Harry said as he pulls out a sheet of paper.

"That's amazing." Gwen said as she studies the DNA pattern. "Where did you find this?"

"That's me." Harry said.

"What?" Gwen said looking at Harry as he nods his head. "No way."

"I'm not lying, I think I found a way to create a super soldier serum like they used on Captain America."

"Does it work?" Gwen asks.

"Oh yeah, I got a nice healing factor, my bones are more durable. I can run faster, and I'm strong with good reflexes." Harry said.

"Who else knows about this?" Gwen asks.

"Just you." Harry said.

"Really?" She said.

"Yeah, you're the only one I can trust with this secret." Harry said as he puts the paper away.

"What are you going to do with it?" Gwen asks.

"Keep it locked up. It's too dangerous to start producing super soldiers. Anyone could get let the idea of power get in their heads and we could be looking at a very bad scenario where a lot of people would die." Harry said.

"You're not going to study this further?" Gwen asks.

"Oh I am, but I rather not let anyone know where I got the secret." Harry said.

"Where did you get it?"

"From the railcar station that my company is building over. Apparently some guy name Richard Parker left his stuff there as a safety precaution against Norman Osborn."

"Is that Peter's father?" Gwen asks.

"He did say he had a son name Peter. So he could be." Harry replies.

"Peter just started working for OsCorps. He's now Norman Osborn personal assistant."

"Really, why?" Harry asks.

"Don't know, but he took the job right away." Gwen said.

"That's not good." Harry said.

"What's wrong?" Gwen asks.

"Richard Parker created genetic spiders that could give anyone of his blood super strength. Can you honestly say Peter would use that power wisely?" Harry asks.

"No, he would attack Flash for all his years as a bully." Gwen said.

"I have to get into OsCorps and destroy those spiders." Harry said.

"How? That building has tough security. It's not a place you can just walk in and expect everything to go your way." Gwen said.

"I know, I'm just keeping a close eye on OsCorps for the time being." Harry said.

"What happens if the spiders bite someone else?"

"Worse case, they die. Scary version, they become something out of your nightmare." Harry said.

"That's what I thought, but I wasn't sure." Gwen said.

"You can see why I have to destroy those spiders. We don't know how they will affect others physically and mentally." Harry said.

"You turn out all right." Gwen said.

"Because I know myself well. I didn't have any doubt about myself." Harry said.

Gwen looks at him and Harry suddenly realize how close they were. Harry didn't stop or even think, all he saw was a pair of beautiful green eyes staring into him.

They kissed, allowing their tongues to taste each other as they sat there kissing.

Harry broke off the kiss as he smiles and Gwen returns his smile.

"What that your first kiss?" Harry asks.

"Was I that bad?" Gwen asks.

"No, you were actually very good. I was just curious." Harry replies.

The bell rang and the two of them got up and left for work. Harry once again drove Gwen to WebCorps as Harry was now being task of overseeing the construction.

Harry decide to have Gwen around so she could see what he was doing.

The construction grew was tearing down the area and removing everything that was in the rail station. Gwen was making a note and notice just how much land they were actually acquired; which to was a lot more than she expected.

None the less she was pleased to see the construction crew was beginning to build the new WebCorps tower.

"The construction is moving nicely." Gwen said.

"For now, however disaster can strike at any time." Harry said.

The crew began to lay out the ground before the put in the support beams.

Harry smiles as Gwen was going over the building management.

The day ended and Harry was taking Gwen home.

"Do you and your family want to have dinner with me at my place, tomorrow night?" Harry asks just as he drops Gwen off.

Gwen looks at him with a raise eyebrow.

"Sure, we would love that." Gwen said. She leans forward and they two of them kiss again.

"See you tomorrow." Harry said as Gwen gets out of his car and to her home.

Harry went home and immediately opens what he was now calling his armory. He quickly changes into his suit and actives his new chameleon ability. Which allowed him become invisible to all technology and the naked eye. He turns on his suit which allowed a computer screen to appear in his eyes lenses. He looks outside and could see he was mapping out New York City as well as registering every vehicle and every person he looked at.

Harry jumps out of his apartment and into the night of New York City. He fires his zipline before moving over the city.

Harry decide see if he can spot any criminals up to no good. He taps into the police radio frequency. He immediately notice there was trouble at a valet parking lot.

Jumping down, Harry could see a man trying to boost a car.

Harry knocks on the window causing the man to jump and look startle.

"If you're going to boost cars, try not to make it so obvious." Harry said, and he was pleased to hear that his voice was different.

"Who are you, you a cop?" The man asks.

"Really, I look like a cop?" Harry said as he opens the door and pulls him out.

"Want to tell me who you are working for?" Harry said as he lifts the man up.

"Like I would tell you anything." He said.

"Right the hard way it is then." Harry said as he fires a zipline in the air and pulls himself up in the air. Harry lands on the ceiling and holds the man well over the roof.

"How about now?" Harry said.

"You can't be serious." The man shouted as he had his feet kicking in the air.

"You're choice, you will either fall to what could be your death or you will corporate and maybe, just maybe I'll let you live." Harry said.

The man was panicking right now. Harry could see it in his eyes.

"The Big Man, I work for the Big Man." He squealed.

Harry looks at the information he had on the big man only to see that he was an unknown crime lord of New York City. Harry turns his attention back to the man and notice an office on the motorcycle appear as Harry jumps down and tosses the man on the ground.

"You in the hood, freeze." The officer said.

"He's not going anywhere." Harry said.

"Do not move."

"Seriously?" Harry said as he raised his hands up.

"Who are you?" The officer demanded.

"Why does no one seem to understand the concept of the mask?" Harry asks. He walks forward only for the officer to raise his gun at Harry.

"Freeze."

What happen next seemed to be in slow motion for Harry. Harry could see the gunshots come of the officer's gun and he slips through them avoiding them with ease.

Harry grabs the gun and looks at the officer who was stun and quickly raised his hands.

"I just did you a big favor and that's how you repay me?" Harry said as he empties the gun before tossing it back to the officer.

The sound of more sirens could he heard and Harry could see more police officers were arriving on the scene.

"Time for me to split." Harry said as he takes off. Several officers made an attempt to follow him, but Harry fires a zipline up the building and disappears from the officer's sight.

* * *

The next day, there wasn't any news of what Harry did last night. However he could see a shift was forming in the city. Apparently people were becoming aware that something had happen.

Gwen was nervous. She knew where Harry lived but she never been there before. Her brothers were excited as they wanted to see what type of place he had. Her father was wearing his suit as her mother was wearing her best dress.

Gwen walks forward only for the doorman to stop them.

"I'm sorry but this is private property." He said.

"No, we're expected." Gwen said.

"Who are you here to see?"

"Harry Potter."

"And does Mr. Potter know you are here?" The doorman said.

"Yes he knows." Gwen said.

"A likely story, many have attempted to sneak into Mr. Potter's house and I will not let another sneak in. Off you go." He said.

Gwen looks stumps but pulls out her cell phone. She called and waited as Harry picked up.

"Harry, its Gwen." Gwen said.

"Hey Gwen, I hope you're here soon, I just finish cooking." Harry said on the other end.

"Yeah, we're outside but your doorman won't let us in." Gwen said giving the doorman a dirty look.

"He can be like that. Just give him your WebCorps badge and have him scan it. You should be cleared as I gave your badge clearance to go in." Harry said.

"Okay." Gwen said. She reaches in her pocket and hands the doorman her WebCorps identity badge.

"Young lady, you don't seem to understand. Unless you have permission you cannot enter."

"Just run it." Gwen said.

The doorman sighs and places the badge on a table and she saw a green light appear next to the badge.

"My apologies, enjoy the rest of your evening." He said.

Gwen took her badge back and her family went inside.

Entering the elevator they reach the top floor. Gwen opens the door and looks inside to see a beautiful place. Harry defiantly had a good place.

Harry appeared coming from the stairs.

"Welcome," Harry said as he walks up to them.

"Nice place you got here." Gwen said.

"Yeah, it's nice just get lonely out here." Harry said.

"My dining room is upstairs, this is more of a lobby area." Harry said.

"Do you have a place for me to hang my jacket?" Captain Stacy asks.

"Yeah, I'll take them, there's a closet right here I use to put away and jackets I normally wear." Harry said as he takes Captain Stacy's jacket.

Harry leads them upstairs and he could literally see Gwen's brother eager to run around and explore his penthouse.

Harry enters the dining room and allowing them to see steak on the table with vegetables along with rice and corn.

Harry sits down as the Stacy family sits around him, Gwen sitting next to him.

"Hope you guys like steak." Harry said as he puts a steak on his plate.

"Harry, tell dad about the new building you are making." Gwen said as she puts a steak on her plate.

"It's not that exciting. Right now I'm putting a lot of money and effort to have the best technology building in the world."

"What does WebCorps do exactly?" Captain Stacy asks.

"We are in many fields. I'm primary focusing on improving technology, but I'm also in the medical field. Trying to improve common medicines and making them better."

"He has a team leading a research on lung cancer." Gwen said.

"Gwen, you're not supposed to talk about the companies projects outside the company." Harry said.

"You afraid of a lawsuit?" Captain Stacy asks.

"No, I just don't want my competitors to know what I'm doing. If they find out what my company is doing, then I could be facing possible theft of my companies work."

"That makes sense." Captain Stacy said as he takes a bite of the steak. His eyes told the whole story as he chew the steak. He digs in and takes another.

"This is delicious." Helen said.

"He cooks better than you mom." Simon said.

"Simon." Gwen said.

"You didn't drug this food with anything?" Captain Stacy asks. As he finish the last bite.

"No, I have been cooking for a long time. I've learn how to cook it just the way I want."

"You should write a cooking recipe." Helen Stacy said as she finish her plate.

Harry smiles as he finish he own meal.

"You boys can go talk. I'll take care of the dishes." Helen Stacy said as she gets up to collect the dishes.

"Dishwasher is in the next room, inside the kitchen." Harry said. "You boys want to see my entertainment center?" Harry asks Stacy's brothers. They all said yes at once. Harry leads them to the other side of the penthouse and shows them his sixty inch flat screen t.v. with a gaming console.

"You guys can play as long as you behave." Harry said as he left them to play the games.

Harry enters the kitchen and goes into the fridge. He pulls out some Jarrito's and walks to his deck where Captain Stacy was looking at the city.

"Here you go Captain Stacy, I don't have beer but this will do." Harry said handing him an orange Jarrito.

"I'm not much of a beer drinker." Captain Stacy said as he accepts the Jarrito. He drinks it and sits down beside Harry. Both were looking out to the city of New York.

"So I take it your dating my daughter now." Captain Stacy said after several minutes of silence.

"It would seem so." Harry said as he drinks his soda.

"You're not going to just use her are you?" Captain Stacy asks as he stares at Harry. Harry looks back and immediately could tell that Captain Stacy was assuming Harry wanted to get into her pant.

"No, I like Gwen for who she is. She is intelligent, smart, caring and kind. I guess you can say, we just sort of connect as we got to know each other." Harry said.

"So you're not going to be playing any type of game." Captain Stacy replies.

"I really don't have reason to. Your daughter and family are the only people I really know besides the people who work for me." Harry said.

Harry's phone went off at that moment and Harry turns to look at to see Ezekiel Simmons by the door. Harry press the door to open as a buzzer sound was heard.

Harry waves his hand to let Ezekiel to know where he was.

"Mr. Potter, there's been an emergency." Ezekiel said. He stops and realize he wasn't alone. "My apologizes, I didn't realize you had company over."

"That's alright, Ezekiel this is Captain Stacy of the New York Police Department. Captain Stacy, this is my companies Executive Vice President, Ezekiel Simmons."

"Captain Stacy, perhaps it was fortune that you are here tonight." Ezekiel said.

"What's wrong?" Harry asks.

"There was an incident at the new WebCorps Tower. Our security engaged in a gunfight with a small group of thugs that were attempting to blow the building up." Ezekiel said.

"Captain Stacy, I know you wanted to relax, but would you come?" Harry asks as he gets up and sets his drink down.

"Might as well." Captain Stacy said as he gets up.

"Gwen, you and your family stay here. Your father and I are going out." Harry said as he pass the kitchen.

"Where you going?"

"Just out." Harry said as he walks out and waves goodbye.

Gwen wasn't stupid so when she saw Ezekiel Simmons, she knew something was going on.

"Did you take a cab or a car?" Harry asks Ezekiel.

"Company car." Ezekiel replies.

Harry nods his head and enters the car with Captain Stacy.

The ride wasn't long they could see cops around the area, and some cops standing over some crooks who were cuffed to the fence.

Harry gets out with Ezekiel and Captain Stacy. Harry looks around and immediately spots Nina Smith getting medical attention.

"Miss Smith, care to explain what happened?" Harry asks.

"I was working with the night crew, when security spotted eight individuals attempting to sneak in carrying a large duffle bag. We attempted to stop them but they open fired at us. We manage to kill one and capture the other six, but one manage to slip away." Nina said.

"Did you gather everything they had?" Harry asks.

Nina Smith looks at Harry like he was crazy.

"Where is it?" Harry asks.

"A Detective DeWolff took them."

Harry nods his head in thanks and walks with Captain Stacy who quickly found Detective DeWolff.

"Detective, what did you confiscate?" Captain Stacy said the moment he was in ear shot of her.

"Small fire arms, and several explosives." She said as she shows them all the devices they had. "We believe the explosives have a timer on it. They doesn't seem to be a detonator."

Harry took one close look at the bombs and immediately realize the detectives' error.

"No, those are not timer, but wireless. Those bombs have a wireless signal to detonate." Harry said.

"Wireless? Isn't that military?" DeWolfff said.

"Yes, so the question is, where did small time crooks get military gear hardware? These also look like Stark designs." Harry said as he eyed the explosives.

"Where did they steal it from?" Captain Stacy said.

"The real question is who wanted my tower destroyed. I doubt this is something they cook up at the heat of the moment. No, someone hired them to set those explosives, the real question is who. Ezekiel, provided Captain Stacy with all the security footage of the incident. Also look for any cars in the areas that have been here all day."

"Is he paranoid?" DeWolff asks the moment Harry walks down to see what damage was done to the tower.

"No, he's cautious. OsCorps has been breathing down his neck and trying to shut down WebCorps. They are going after our investors and stock holders. So far they've done nothing illegal, but I'm sure Harry thinks they are behind the attack. As they are the only ones who benefit from the towers destructions. The only problem is we may not be able to prove it." Ezekiel said.

"OsCorps, I'll see what I can do." Captain Stacy replies.

Harry walks through the lobby and could see signs of the gun fight. Nothing however was seriously damage.

Harry sighs and decide to push his plans forward. He would like to visit OsCorps tonight, but that would only tip them off and warn them that WebCorps responded.

Harry looks around and decides that he need to get the tower done as soon as possible.

Harry turns around and decides to head home.

* * *

Author Notes: As you can see someone wanted WebCorps out of business. Harry is also getting tangled up by the mysterious of the cities criminal underworld. Harry and Gwen are officially dating. Any suggestions are welcome. Please review.


	5. The Secret Truth

**Web of Shadows**

 **Chapter 05: The Secret Truth**

Peter Parker was a highly intelligent young man. He loved science and was passionate about it. So it came to his surprise when Norman Osborn came to him and offered him a job as his personal assistant.

Needless to say, Peter was confused but accepted the job none the less.

He was now getting paid very well and had access to the best science in the world.

He was also reunited with his best friend Harry Osborb.

To say life was perfect was too good to be true. Norman was paying him about twenty thousand a month and that was more money than his aunt and uncle made in a month. Three months to be exact.

Now all he needed was to ask Gwen Stacy out on a date as she was clearly the most beautiful and intelligent girl in the school.

So here he was in the hallway of Midtown High, trying to remember what Norman Osborn said as about showing confidence.

"Hey Gwen how are you?" Peter said.

"Hey Peter, what you doing?" Gwen said as she closes her locker.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out to get something eat some time." Peter asks.

"I can't, I have work after school. Besides I already have a boyfriend." Gwen said.

She turns around and leaves Peter standing there in shocked at what he just heard. He couldn't understand how she had a boyfriend. He prayed it wasn't Flash, Flash and Gwen he couldn't even picture being together.

Peter heard the bell rang and with his head down, walks to class.

Peter Parker was no quitter though. He decided to find out where Gwen was working and see if he could convince her to work for OsCorps where he could pay her possibly more.

He manage to follow her to the new WebCorps tower where she enters calmly.

Peter Parker enters the building and notice it was highly advance. The inside itself looked amazing.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" The desk clerk said to Peter.

Peter turns around and sees several visitor badges on the table.

"Yes, I'm here for the internship." Peter lied.

"Sign your name and take your visitor badge." She said.

Peter grabs a badge and signs carefully.

He walks up the elevator and could see it was glass with a strange wifi signal on the wall. There was no buttons.

The elevator moved up immediately causing Peter to be stump at what he saw. The elevator apparently was fast as well as he reach the second floor without trouble.

Peter walks up to the group and could see the area was filled with people doing all kinds of work.

"Gather around." Gwen voice said as she appeared towards the group. Peter ducks behind some of the students so she couldn't see him.

"I'm Gwen Stacy and I'll be your orientation guide. I'm an intern here at WebCorps under Doctor Naoka Yamada. Who is sadly tied up with her work. Now, WebCorps is a multibillion dollar industry. While we have many fields of study but our true research is technology." Gwen said.

"Hello Miss Stacy." An older man said coming up to them.

"Everyone this is Max Modell. He's one of the chief investors of WebCorps." Gwen said.

"I'm sure many of you are eager to get to work here at WebCorps. Now, we are the leader in the technological world. Because of this, we are always being tested always finding that next push. Now our CEO has created a new security measure. As you can see, Miss Stacy is holding a special tablet. This tablet is known as the communicator. It's our means of security. It insures we are not hacked or information is not release to other companies. How is this possible?"

"You create a firewall that only has a certain access point." Peter said. Everyone turns to look at him.

"Yes, that is correct. And you are?"

Gwen looks down and quickly scans the registry to see Peter was not on the list. Peter realized he may have over did himself.

"I'm Peter," Peter answers truthfully.

"What are you doing here?" Gwen asks.

"I'm sorry but do you two know each other?" Doctor Max Modell said looking at the two of them.

"We got to school together. Now Peter what are you doing here?" She said. Peter didn't answer. He wasn't sure what to say now that he was caught. He really didn't think this through. "I'm calling security." She said as she presses some buttons on the communicator.

"What are you doing here Peter?" Another voice said behind them. Peter turns to see Harry Potter leaning on the wall and looking at him.

"I'm here because I love science." Peter answers.

"Are you here to spy on us?" Harry asks with a raised eyebrow.

"No, why would I want to do that?"

"Because of the fact that you are currently under the employment of Norman Osborn. Is he on the interns list?" Harry asks turning to Gwen.

"No he's not." Gwen replied.

"Badge." Harry said holding his hand out. Peter wanted to resist but he notice security was moving towards him. He knew better than to start something so he picks up the badge and hands it over and walks over.

Harry watches Peter leaves and looks at the name.

"I need to have a talk at the front desk about who they let in." Harry said.

"Yes, they were a bit clumsy. Anyways, everyone, this is Harry Potter, the CEO of WebCorps." Gwen Stacy said.

"You were in the paper the other day." The one of the girls said in an exciting tone of voice.

"Yeah, Jameson didn't put me in a good light. I'm on my way to talk with him. Before I sue him for libel." Harry said.

"Anyways, I came to see how the new interns are doing. Miss Stacy has been with us for about four months and she knows the company very well. Now a quick brief of WebCorps itself. Miss Stacy do you mind?"

"Not at all." She said handing Harry the communicator.

"This is right now, our primary trade. The Communicator unlike wifi it runs off of what I call the wave points." Harry said as he presses a few buttons and an imagine shows up on the table which was just blank moments ago. Holographic images appeared showing several objects like the computer, cars and cell phone.

"Technology holds many wonders, we are quiet franking in the age where technology is evolving faster than most of us can keep up. However, this possess a question. Where do we stand in a world of technology?"

"We be buried by killer robots." A boy said, everyone caused a laugh.

"Yes we could be. The real answer though is responsibility. The things we make or invent, we have to hold responsibility for they can do. Both the good and the bad. Remember that. You will be successful." Harry said.

That moment Harry phone beep causing Harry to look at it and realize he had to leave.

"Apologize, I have to go. It was nice meeting everyone, but I'm more than confident to leave you in the hands of Miss Stacy."

Harry said as he hands the communicator back to Gwen before turning around to leave.

Harry walks out and hears everyone asking questions to Gwen as if that was her boyfriend. Harry could only imagine the blush forming on her cheeks.

Harry gets in the company car and drove to the Daily Bugle. Harry walks in the elevator and the moment he reach the top floor he was greeted by two sights.

One was a crowded office with people trying to get from one place to another or were on the phones. The second was the sound of someone yelling at the top of their voice.

Harry walks forward and looks for the Editorial Editor J. Jonah Jameson. He found his office very easily as he was screaming at several people inside of his office.

Harry walks forward and see a young woman behind the desk looking bored as she was use to this sort of thing.

"Can I help you?" She asks the moment she spotted Harry.

"Yes, I need to speak with Jameson." Harry replied.

"He's in a meeting."

"Oh he'll want to speak to me." Harry said as he walks forward.

"Wait, you're not supposed to go in there." She said as Harry opens the door.

"You, where's my coffee. I order it exactly two minutes and thirty seven seconds ago." Jameson shouted at Harry the moment Harry closed the door behind him.

"Is he always like this?" Harry asks as the woman opens the door.

"This is his good day." The dark man said as he sighs.

"You can't be in here, you're going to have to leave or I'm going to be force to call security." She said.

"Miss Brant, I want those pictures on my desk five minutes ago!" Jameson screamed despite the fact she was barely four feet away from him. "And kick the kid out of here."

Harry reaches inside his pocket and slams the newspaper down on Jameson desk.

 _WebCorps Tyrant of Business_

Jameson looks at it and smiles at Harry.

"I wrote it myself!" Jameson said with a large smile.

"Is there a reason why you printed lies on your newspaper about my company?" Harry said.

"Lies! They're not lies! It's truth. The Daily Bugle prints only facts and anything that can connect to the facts. Besides you're in preschool so don't talk about owning a company when you're still in diapers!" Jameson shouted.

"I am the owner, CEO and Chairman of WebCorps. I'm also here to tell you if you don't print a retraction on tomorrow's newspaper then I'm going to sue you for Libel." Harry shouted.

"What! You can't do that! You have no proof to back up your claims!" Jameson shouted.

"The paper is my proof!" Harry snaps.

"I told you this would come back to bite you Jonah." The man said.

"Either you write that retraction or we'll settle this in the court of law. I would like to see how you fair against my army of lawyers!" Harry said.

Jameson grabs the paper and looked like he was going to blow his top off.

"Jonah, a lawsuit will not look good for the Daily Bugle. You're already being put in question about some of your other articles." Robbie said.

"I haven't wrote a retraction in twenty years!" Jameson shouted.

"Either you write it or I'll shut the Daily Bugle down!" Harry shouted back.

This statement caused everyone to stop working and turn to see what the fuss was all about. They could see Jameson was looking like he was ready to have a stroke.

"Fine!" Jameson shouted in defeat. "But if you want that retraction, I want a reporter to see firsthand on the insides of WebCorps."

"No. I'm not going to reveal my companies secrets and put them out to the public." Harry said.

"No! Listen you punk! Daily Bugle reader want the truth and deserve to know the truth. Either you give this interview, or you can home and suck on your pacifier." Jameson said as he begins to type on his computer.

Harry turns around and stops at the door.

"I'll see you in court." Harry said as he turns and leaves.

Harry walks outside and everyone was now looking panicking. He could hear the man known as Robertson talking to Jonah trying to convince him to write the retraction.

The moment Harry was outside he pulls out his phone and immediately called Ezekiel.

"Ezekiel, its Harry. Have our lawyers file lawsuits against the Daily Bugle and J. Jonah Jameson."

"Understood." He said on the other end.

Harry hangs up the phone and decided to go to OsCorps.

* * *

Harry walks through the doors of OsCorps. The building had people going up and down the escalators.

"Can I help you?" The woman behind the front desk asks.

"Yes, I'm here to see Norman Osborn." Harry said as he walks up to the woman.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, but I'm sure Norman Osborn will want to talk to me."

"Mr. Osborn is a very busy man. Just leave your name and number and we'll get back to you as soon as possible."

"Perhaps you can leave him a message from me." Harry said.

"Very well, what's the message?" She said as she gets a pen and paper.

"I'm prepare to sue Norman Osborn and OsCorps for hundreds of millions of dollars for attempted theft." Harry said. She paused and looks at Harry stun. "Still think I should wait?" Harry said.

"Let me see what I can do." She said as she gets on the phone.

Apparently the threat of losing hundreds of millions of dollars was serious and it was enough to get the attention of Norman Osborn.

In the end, Harry was being escorted to the executive floor to the office of Norman Osborn.

"Norman Osborn," Harry said as he shook the hand of the man he hated. "I wish I could say we were meeting under better circumstances." Harry said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are." Norman said.

"I'm Harry Potter, I'm the CEO of WebCorps." Harry said. Norman eyes open wide but he quickly hid his surprise.

Peter Parker walks in and he was surprise to see Harry there.

"What's this about?" Norman asks as he sits behind his desk.

"I'll get straight to the point. Earlier today, your personal assistant attempted to sneak into my company." Harry said calmly. Peter tried to hid his discomfort but it was very hard.

"Do you have any proof of this?" Norman asks.

Harry pulls out his communicator and presses a few buttons before handing it to Norman Osborn.

"As you can see, I got your assistant on my security camera attempting to sneak in under another name." Harry said. Norman frown as he stares at the footage.

"I did not authorize him to do anything like this. Or is OsCorps responsible for his behavior." Norman quickly says the moment he saw the footage.

"I'm aware of that, that's why I wish to settle this like gentlemen instead of inside of a courtroom." Harry said. Norman hands back Harry's communicator and he pockets it.

"What do you want?" Norman asks.

"Simple. I have stayed cleared of your company and its employers. I ask, that you do the same." Harry said.

"Of course, I am a businessman." Norman said.

"Good, now as to the other reason I'm here. I want Peter Parker to stay away from my girlfriend." Harry said.

"I'm sorry?" Norman said in confusion.

"Peter was stalking my girlfriend today. It's why he attempted to sneak into my building earlier. I'm saying this because if he doesn't, then I will turn this into a legal dispute and we both know how well those goes. I want him to stay away." Harry said.

Norman looks at Peter who looked both angry and uncomfortable.

"I'll speak to him. I assure you this won't happen again." Norman promise. Harry nods his head and gets up to leave.

* * *

Back at WebCorps, Harry was in the hidden basement the Spider Society had set up as a secret meeting spot. He was looking over the information of OsCorps.

Harry knew better than to leave this information in WebCorps mainframe so he built a second mainframe and hid it in his company's basement.

He was successful in planting a program in OsCorps computer system.

Harry smiled when he realized that Norman Osborn never realized that Harry was uploading a program into his personal computer.

Harry quickly looks for the genetic spiders and found them on the fifteenth floor. Hidden by a security door.

Apparently Norman Osborn didn't want to destroy them as he was sure they held the secrets to his formula. However, no one was able to figure out how Richard Parker was able to do it.

Harry leaves trusting the Spider Society would go over all the information they needed to go over and report anything they needed.

Harry walks up to Gwen and could see she was not being herself.

"You okay?" Harry asks as he walks up to Gwen.

"Yeah, just…"

"Freak out." Harry finished as she sits down looking a bit uneasy.

"Yeah, I honestly didn't expect Peter to follow me to work."

"Did something happen between you two?" Harry asks.

"No, just earlier today at school Peter asks me on a date and I decline him. I honestly didn't expect him to…"

"I spoke to Norman Osborn and warned him if Peter does this again I will take this matter in a legal lawsuit. It was enough to get Peter off your back. Though you should expect Peter to apologize tomorrow." Harry said as he hands her a drink.

"Thanks." Gwen said as she accepts the mocha.

"Want me to take you home early?" Harry asks.

"Yeah, I can't focus right now." Gwen said.

"There is something I want to show you." Harry said.

Gwen said nothing as she gets in his car and he drove to his home.

Gwen said nothing as Harry leads her inside of his home and takes her to the fireplace. Harry then opens a brick before hitting a number of buttons. The fireplace moves out the way and Harry leads her to inside to his armory.

Harry turns on the lights for Gwen to see everything inside.

There was a table full of knives and darts. But what caught her attention was the suit that was hang up by the wall.

"You're the vigilante?" Gwen said.

"Your dad told you?" Harry said as he looks at her.

"He told me someone interrupted his police investigation on the car theft."

"What you mean?" Harry asks as he looks at Gwen.

"The cops have been following a string of car thefts and been trying to find out who is responsible for the series of car theft for the past six months."

"I didn't know." Harry said. He walks over to the room and press a button allowing a holographic imagine to appear.

"I've been attempting to assets on the criminal activities done in the city and after running an algorithm I believe nearly eighty five percent of the crime is actually planned out and orchestrated by several criminal organizations. One of the biggest is someone called the Big Man." Harry said.

"I don't know much about that. My dad doesn't exactly talk about his work at home." Gwen said.

"I would like to work with your dad but given the situation, I think its best I stay away from him." Harry said.

"Why did show me this?" Gwen asks.

"Because I trust you Gwen. Also because you're an intelligent young woman and you would have notice I'm disappearing. So you would have eventually put together what I'm doing." Harry said. He walks up to his suit and looks at it. "The suit is base off of nanotechnology." Harry said.

"Nano-tech, that's new and it's consider to be in the development stage." Gwen said.

"Much of it is. However I was able to create the suit off of the ideas of Nano-Technology. The primary core of the suit is made from vibranium, micro weave together with memoryweave cloth."

"Memoryweave cloth? I've never heard of that." Gwen said.

"Few are even aware of its existence. The entire suit is very light and durable. The suit can take punishment, but this is more of a stealth suit than an assault suit."

"What can it do?" Gwen asks.

"The hands have electric charge that allows it to act like a magnet to almost any type of surface. That means I can stick to almost every surface in the city. It also has something I call the chameleon ability. Allowing me to turn invisible to any technology and even to the naked eye. I'm still working on it. It also have a full retinal scanner capability. Allowing me to see almost everything. I'm still working on improvements."

"That's impressive." Gwen said.

"I thought that would be better than running around in spandex." Harry replies.

"That would be a funny sight." Gwen replies.

"The bracers have two parts. The bottom part is a wrist launcher. It fires a magnetic gas-powered grappling rope that is capable of sticking to any surface. It also shoots about twenty feet in a split second. I'm still working on the designs to change its shape and designs. The upper part of the bracers is also a wrist launcher but it fires darts and needles." Harry said.

"Sounds like you've really thought this through." Gwen said as she eyes the suit with interest. Harry knew she wanted to study it but was restraining herself from doing so.

Harry smiles and leads her out the room. The two of them were sitting on the balcony overlooking the city.

"So what are you going to do?" Gwen asks.

"I have power and strength Gwen. I know I'm not a cop, but I can do good for the people. It's for that reason, why I'm a vigilante. I have responsibility to use my gifts to help others."

"You have a big heart Harry. Maybe that's why I love you." Gwen said as she rest her head on his shoulder.

"You're my first priority. I don't want you to get hurt because of me." Harry said as he wraps his arm around her and holds her.

"I'm going to call my parents, let them know I'm staying over." Gwen said.

"I figured you would say that." Harry said.

Gwen smiles as she closed her eyes.

Harry said nothing as Gwen falls asleep and he lays her in his guest bed. He smiled and was happy he had such a great girlfriend. Now he had to find out what Norman Osborn was up to.

* * *

Author Notes: Okay you guys, I have a question. Should Harry be called Spiderman or be called Specter. I'm doing a poll to see which name you guys like better. If you guys have another name just drop it in the review.

Please R&R and give me any suggestions.


	6. Vengeance

**Web of Shadows**

 **Chapter 06: Vengeance**

Norman Osborn was perhaps the most powerful man in New York City. Nearly ten years has pass since he arrange for the death or Richard and Mary Parker. Both who were gifted scientist but were soft hearted and weak. Not to mention they had found out about his plans to build a better world. He thought the F.B.I. would take care of them and he would seize their work and move forward. But they prove to have prepared for that and erase everything they had worked on at OsCorps and attempted to leave the country.

Only his man was successful in killing them both before he took there belongs.

That's when the disappointment came in. They didn't have the information on them. None of their work was every recovered or found and he had people looking everywhere for it.

For a time, he thought the research would be with Doctor Conners who was a longtime friend of the Parkers, but it turn out he didn't know anything either.

Now he was at a dead end and wasn't any closers to finding a way to produce super soldiers.

When he discovered his son was best friends with Peter Parker he quickly got to know the young man and was amaze at the level of his intelligence. Norman could see himself in Peter. So he took the young man under his wing. Believing Peter to be a better successor than his own son. Something Harold Osborn didn't like.

Peter was none the less a genius and quickly was able to fix many of the companies scientific problems.

Now he was sitting in a room with his two top scientist and Peter who was going over the latest company's scandals and plans.

In the room was Doctor Otto Octavius and Doctor Curt Conners. Both men were genius in the field of science and in genetics.

"I trust everything is in order." Norman Osborn said as he looks at the two men.

"It is." Doctor Octavius said as he sits down.

"And?"

"We've got the results in." Doctor Conners said. Norman Osborn turns to look at him and waited for the results. "The results were, disappointing." Conner said.

"Define disappointing." Norman said.

"It's another dead end." Doctor Conners said.

"You've been at this for nearly twenty five years Doctor Conners and you're telling me you have nothing." Norman Osborn said with narrowed eyes.

"The decay rate algorithm is unstable. Creating the formula isn't the problem, keeping it stable is." Doctor Conners said.

"The last we spoke, you said you were close." Norman Osborn said as he sits back.

"I am. But it will take time. If I can extract one of the genetic spider's venom and see its DNA for myself I might be able to replicate the serum."

"You believe you can?" Norman Osborn said as he leans back.

"Yes, I've seen Richard's work first hand. If I could see it for myself I could possibly replicate it." Doctor Conners said.

Norman Osborn sighs as he rubs his temple.

"Very well, I will give you authorization. However, you are on a very short leash. I want you to report everything to me." Norman Osborn said.

Doctor Conners nods his head and walks out the room knowing he has been dismiss.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Doctor Octavius asks the moment Doctor Conners was out of earshot.

"No, but the shareholders are losing their patience. Unless we can come up with something soon, they will turn to other companies. I also want you to keep a close eye on him." Norman replies.

Doctor Octavius nods his head and walks out the room.

"You don't trust Doctor Conners?" Peter asks.

"It's not that Peter. Doctor Conners has for a long time, attempt to find a way regrow his arm. He has been obsess with it. I am merely taking precaution in case Doctor Conners creates something dangerous."

"What could be dangerous?" Peter asks.

"I really don't know or want to think about it. But I rather be safe than sorry." Norman Osborn said. Peter nods his head.

"Mr. Osborn, can I ask, why are you so focus on this formula?" Peter asks. Norman looks at Peter with a raised eyebrow.

"I see you are curious so it wouldn't hurt to tell you the idea behind it. Do you remember my wife?"

"Emily Osborn?" Peter said.

"Yes, she died of terminal cancer. There was no cure and I tried everything to save her. The project both Doctor Conners and Doctor Octavius are doing is a cure to save people. Cure them of the deadliest disease. Think about it, we can cure people and restore them to their originally health. Restore limbs, heal people with cancer. The project would save millions of lives." Norman said.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Peter asks.

"It is. Because of the fact many are calling us fools and idiots to focus on that project. However, I believe it's a project worth going through." Norman admitted.

Peter nods his head and took in what he just learned.

That night however, tragedy struck at the Parker residence as a burglar attempted got away before killing Peter's Uncle Ben.

* * *

Harry and Gwen got out of his car and could see Peter looking depress.

"Peter." Gwen said.

"Hey Gwen." Peter said as he grabs his book.

"I'm sorry to hear about your uncle." Gwen said.

"Thanks." Peter said softly.

"Peter if you need us, we're here for you." Harry said.

Peter nods his head before closing his locker and disappearing down the hall.

"He's taken it hard." Gwen said.

"Just give him space, he'll open up when he's ready." Harry said. Harry knew what Peter was going through as he went through the same thing when he lost his godfather.

School seemed to have gone slow but for Harry who was looking at the sketch artist of the man who killed Ben Parker. It didn't take long for Harry to find out the information on him. The man had some mob ties but was a low life punk.

Norman Osborn apparently was offering a hundred thousand dollar reward for any information that lead to the arrest and capture of the man who killed Ben Parker. It didn't take long for someone to give the man a name. Dennis Carradine. He was a small time crook and recently had been release from Ryker's Prison after he was granted to be on parole.

However he has gone underground and no one seemed to have known where he went. The massive manhunt had New York Cops looking at every possible lead. However no one knew where he had gone.

Harry was looking at all the background information on Dennis Carradine.

He grew up with an abusive father and an alcoholic mother. He quickly got into trouble with the law as he was stealing. Joined a gang at the age of fourteen but the gang was disbanded when the mob got involved and killed most of them with the rest being sent to prison.

He quickly took to the streets, mostly stealing from liquor stores and some jewelry heists. Spent in and out of the juvenile centers and made his way up to prison. While some charges were drop, he wasn't really consider to be a threat.

There were few reports that said he had a gun on him, but he has never fired any shots before.

The death of Benjamin Parker quickly changed.

Harry knew his death could have been accidently, but the fact is the man was dead because of him.

It also seemed he had ties in the cities criminal world as no one has been able to find him.

Harry was looking at the last known address of Dennis Carradine and paused as he knew the police had the place stake out in case he should return to his home.

He doubt he would. Whoever was hiding him, knew the end game well. So he wouldn't be returning there any time soon.

Instead Harry decides to focus on Dennis Carradine known associates.

Many of them were locked up but one name caught his eye.

Herman Schultz.

He shared a cell with him at Ryker's Island and the two of them have done some heists together. Herman also learned about Electrical Engineer in prison. The man was a high school dropout but was smart when it came to crime. He knew he had to be in and out in a specific time period. He has been caught, but mostly because his getaways weren't clean.

However there was no real address of Herman Schultz and his last known address was from five years ago before his final arrest.

He was also loose and somewhere in New York City.

Harry quickly brings up a holographic map of Manhattan and quickly looks at the places Herman Schultz likes to take.

It didn't take long for a pattern to emerge.

Apparently Herman Schultz like to hit places that were rich in cash but had low security. That meant he would be attacking places that made good money, but didn't have enough for proper security. However he too apparently was lying low. The only thing that was known for certain was places Herman Schultz had stash his stolen goods. Only one place caught Harry's eye. An abandon warehouse that the police over looked because it was locked up tight.

Harry smiles as he gets up and puts his vigilante outfit on.

Harry jumps out into the city night light and quickly moves through the city, careful to keep to the shadows. He lands on a building that stood across from the abandon warehouse and looks to see that it did look abandon.

However Harry's scanner told him that the building was running electricity and it was on.

Harry moves quickly, knowing he couldn't move through the front door and tries to find another way in.

He was pleased to see a window was open on the side.

Harry climbs up and quickly looks inside. There was rows and rows of crates. There also didn't seem to be anyone inside. However, Harry moves carefully inside, making sure not to make a sound. He walks on the support beams until he reach the middle of the room where a light was barely showing the room.

Harry walks carefully through the support beams and could see several men looking down at Dennis Carradine. Among them was Herman Schultz.

"You screwed up big time." A man in what appeared to be a cowboy hat said.

"It was an accident. You got to pull me out of this. Tell the Big Man…" Dennis said in a pleading voice.

"The Big Man is done with you. You were hired to do a simple job. And you screwed up to the point you got the entire city looking for you. Do you think the Big Man likes having this kind of heat?" the cowboy said.

"I can't go to jail. I would never go out, please get me out of this." Dennis pleaded.

"Unfortunately, the Big Man has decided you are retired, permanently." The cowboy said.

At that moment a tall man, walks up and grabs Dennis and puts him in a choke hold.

Dennis was lifted off of his feet and turning blue immediately. His feet were dangling in the air before a snap was heard and he became motionless.

"Clean this mess up, make sure it looks like it was a suicide. Don't make the Big Man make you all disappear too." The cowboy said as he turns to leave with the big man and another man.

Harry quickly scans the faces of the three men before they got in a car and left the building.

Harry drops down and quickly moves silently in the shadows. He grabs a guy and before he had time to scream fell to the ground dead.

Harry then moves forward and kicks a man in the stomach before someone suddenly became aware of what was going on.

"There's someone here!"

Gunshots were heard forcing Harry to move and disappear into the shadows. The sound of bullets hitting the crates told him he had a near miss but they soon stop as flashlights appeared.

"Where did he go?" Herman shouted.

Harry moves quickly to avoid getting seen. He jumps on top of the crate and moves silently behind the men.

Harry then drops down before sinking his hidden blade into the heart of one of the guards before he quickly moves and attacks the rest of the crooks.

He finally grabs Herman Schultz and host him in the air.

"Where is the Big Man?" Harry said, making it appear as if his voice was more menacing that it really was.

"I don't know. I've never met him. He always works through his Lieutenants." Herman said.

Herman was scared and was scared shitless because the guy was like the fucking grim reaper and he didn't want to die.

Harry throws Herman Schultz to a crate and leaves him there as the man lost consciousness.

Activating a silent alarm to the police Harry disappears into the night.

* * *

Captain George Stacy closes his police car and walks into the warehouse were his officers were doing their jobs. Either taking pictures of the crime scene, putting cuffs on the crooks and putting them in the backseat of the car.

"What happen?" Captain Stacy asks.

"Well, they all report the same thing. A ghost appeared and started to attack them. He killed about three of them, injuring one. The rest were knocked unconscious."

"How many of them in total?" Captain Stacy asks the officer.

"Eight. Among them is Herman Schultz and get this, Dennis Carradine. Found dead with a broken neck."

"See if you can find out what this place is holding and why they were meeting here." Captain Stacy said.

It was a long night and it seemed to only get longer.

* * *

Author Notes: Alright so ends another chapter. Some of you are asking, why Ben Parker had to die. Well truth is, Peter is a mess and will turn to Norman Osborn for guidance. Let's be honest, Norman Osborn isn't the type of person who can be a good influence and a role model.

I am working on the next chapter, so I hope you guys enjoy.

Please R&R


	7. Dangerous Business

**Web of Shadows**

Author Note: I was thinking of discontinuing this story, however I lost count on how many PM's asking me to continue it. I thought cause of the lack of reviews this story got, many were not interested in it. The more reviews i Get the more I will continue it.

 **Chapter 07: Dangerous Business**

Threat or Menace!

Those were the words that Jameson were now printing on the Daily Bugle. It happened when a security camera caught an imagine of the Viligante attacking some crooks.

For Harry it was a welcome change. For it allowed Jameson to focus primary on someone who many didn't even believe exist.

Harry however could use his resources and money to force Jameson to change his tone any time. As Jameson was force to not only write a retraction, but pay WebCorps millions of dollars for his libel in the papers when he said 'Wrote It Himself'. WebCorps lawyers however, wanted more than just that. They were able to convince the judge that the Daily Bugle could not write anything about WebCorps in the future without the approval of the company.

Jameson look close to having a stroke in court but he had to honor the terms or he would never write again.

Harry had a new outfit. It was black suit and a mask, with a new symbol on it. A red spider. In honor to his allies the Spider Society.

The Spider Society called him Spider-Man.

However, he would have to be careful and not let anyone take any actually pictures of him. It could lead to trouble if someone was able to trace his movements.

Tonight however he wasn't Spider-Man. He simply was Harry and he was spending time with Gwen.

Gwen's parents finally came to terms that the two were a couple and were hitting it off. Captain Stacy even began to accept that Harry was the 'perfect' boyfriend for Gwen. Do to the fact that Gwen never complain about him and even sang praises about him.

Harry and Gwen were on his balcony watching the city.

They just had dinner and were enjoying the sun setting.

"What do you think you'll be doing the rest of the year? You're already ahead of your classes?"

"Aren't you as well?" Harry said.

"I am, but you seem to be smarter!"

"No, I can tell. You're smarter than I am." Harry said. It was true, Gwen's intelligence was higher than his.

Harry didn't care that Gwen was smarter, all he cared about was her happiness.

The sound of many police sirens interrupted their little moment and an orange light could be seen coming from the Williamsburg Bridge.

"Go." Gwen said.

Harry walks back inside and puts on his suit. Before leaping out and immediately swinging to the George Washington Bridge.

Once he got on top of the tower he could see something on the bridge throwing cars around like they were nothing.

Harry leaps down and kicks the giant thing in the chest before webbing the car and keeping it from falling inside the river. Harry looks and could see a tail on the back of the thing that was attack the bridge.

"Somebody help! Help, my kid is trap!" A man shouted.

Harry turns to look at him before looking at the lizard who had leap on top of a car before crawling off to the side of the bridge and disappeared from view.

Harry looks down and quickly does a heat scare of the cars and realized someone was indeed trap inside the car.

Jumping down, Harry was able to land softly without disrupting the balance or weight of the car.

"I want my dad! Help!"

Harry rips the rear window out and climbs in. The kid however saw him and was panicking.

"It's alright, I'm going to get you out of here and return you to your dad." Harry said. He climbs in but he could feet the car starting to shift.

"What's your name?" Harry said. The boy however was to intimidated to answer. Harry notices the backpack with his name on it.

"Jack, I'm going to get you out of here, but you need to remain calm and be brave. Can you unbuckle?" Harry asks.

"It's stuck." Jack said.

"Alright, hold on, I'm going to remove the seatbelt. You hold onto to the seat in front of you." Harry said.

"Alright." Jack said. Harry couldn't help but notice how scared he was. Harry also couldn't blame him for being scared.

"Ready, one, two… three." Harry pulls the seatbelt apart allowing Jack to be free. Jack moves forward but holds on.

"That's great, now I'm going to return you to your dad." Harry said.

At that moment the car front caught on fire and started to spread.

The webbing also was release allowing the car to plunge headfirst into the water.

Harry fires a webbing quick towards the bridge and he grabs onto Jack. The moment the car hits the water; Harry let's out a breath he hadn't realize he was holding.

"Jack!" The father said the moment Harry and Jack and reach the bridge. He embraces his son and hugged him, happy to see him alive.

"Who are you?" the father asks.

"Spiderman." Harry said. He turns around and takes off, realizing he wasn't needed anymore.

* * *

The next day, all anyone could talk about was Spiderman. Everyone couldn't help but wonder who the mask vigilante was. All anyone could talk about was what happen. Even the New York City Police Department had questions.

While many newspapers were writing him in a positive light, the Daily Bugle was quick to paint him in a dark light. Even blaming him for the bridge incident.

"What was that thing that attack the bridge last night?" Gwen asks.

"I don't know. Far too big to be human. It was throwing cars around left and right like there were nothing. My guess is it's someone who is undergoing some mutation."

"My father is trying to assemble a task force to go after it and you." Gwen said. "You have to lay low."

"I can't." Harry said.

"Why?"

"Because of last night. What I saw, those people. I get the feeling this is merely the first of many incidents to come. They will need a guardian to protect them. The police can't handle that thing. Even if they believe so."

"Things are changing aren't they?" Gwen said.

"They are; everyone could feel it. Even I could feel it last night."

"How would you like to move in with me?" Harry said.

"Don't you think we're moving a little fast?" Gwen said.

"Maybe so, but be honest, when you move out, would you want to find an apartment on your own. Or move into my penthouse mansion?"

"You know my dad is going to give you the talk right."

"I know." Harry said.

* * *

Captain Stacy was indeed against the idea of his daughter moving out at only seventeen. However, as she pointed out, she would be graduating in a couple of months and she was going to be looking for a place of her own. In the end, Captain Stacy wanted to talk to Harry alone.

"Look Harry I cannot deny I like you. You are every I would want for Gwen, my main concern is…"

"I know. You want only what's best for your daughter. I can't imagine what's it like to be a parent. But you and I both want what's best for Gwen. You knew when she graduated High School and go for College there was a good chance she was going to move out. It will be hard for you, knowing Gwen won't be living here, but that doesn't mean she won't keep in touch. She's just, growing up."

"I can't deny that. In truth, I'm just worried if she moves out, you'll take advantage of her."

"That was not my intention. You know as well as I do, that I care about Gwen as a person."

"Have you and my daughter?"

"No." Harry said.

Captain Stacy looks at him in surprise.

"Really, I would have thought all the time you two spend together,"

"I'm not after Gwen for that. I like her for who she is."

"If it was any other guy saying that I would have had them arrested." Captain Stacy said.

"I'm not like other guys." Harry said.

"I know; in truth I am happy that you got involved with Gwen's life. She has been alone without friends for a long time. She has always been in a shell. She has lighten up a lot. However, I will warn you now, if I found out you did anything to Gwen, I will arrest you."

"I wouldn't expect nothing less." Harry said.

At that moment Harry phone rang.

"Harry,"

"Harry, its Ezekiel, Norman Osborn wants to talk to you about a business deal."

"When?" Harry asks.

"In thirty minutes."

"I'll head there right now." Harry said. He hangs up the phone before turning to Captain Stacy.

"If it's one thing I hate about being CEO of a company, it's because of things like this." Harry said.

"Why don't you have a representative speak to Osborn?" Captain Stacy asks.

"I rather get involved personally to see who I'm dealing with. I don't like dealing with any unknowns. Anyway, if you're up for Gwen to move in, just drop her stuff off at my place. She knows her way around.

Harry says his goodbye to the Stacy's and leaves as he had to get to OsCorps.

* * *

Getting there wasn't a problem. Getting through the front door was. Security wasn't letting him through.

After nearly ten minutes of waiting Norman Osborn walks down.

"Mr. Potter, forgive security, I just wasn't expecting you to walk through the front door." Norman said.

"Well it's the only place a guest can walk through isn't it." Harry said.

Norman Osborn was only an inch taller than Harry. However, being in the business world for so long, there was no doubt he had experience in business. More than Harry. That's what he had to be careful of Osborn.

"Understandable, I'll make sure the next time I invite you here, you have the security clearance to enter." Norman said.

"You said you wanted a business deal." Harry said.

"Yes, I'm going to show you around so you can understand what is it I need your help with." Norman Osborn said.

Harry wasn't expecting this. He was even more surprise when they stop at the fifteenth floor.

"This is our primary medical floor. Oscorps makes millions types of medicine a day. Hospitals, stores, so many places are in high demand for medicine. It's here where OsCorps try to improve medicine. As you know, people get sick every day. OsCorps is the world's leader in medicine."

"Is the medicine you make just for the flu?" Harry asks.

"Oh no, we deal with all kinds of sickness. From common colds, to cancer." Norman said.

"What's in there?" Harry asks pointing to a sealed door.

"That is one of my company's greatest mysteries. I'll show you,"

Something was wrong, Harry could feel it. One does not simply show one a company secret.

Norman opens the door and they walk in.

"Magnificent aren't they?"

"Spiders." Harry said. These spiders were glowing blue and making webs.

"Yes, one of my former employees made them. Genetically enhance. The idea was simple. Spiders are known for being immune to many things. We were hoping to create an antibody using their code for people. However, now they sit here just making webs."

"Where's the scientist who made them?"

"He died unexpectedly. No one has been close to replicating his work. OsCorps has suffered a severe loss in both a scientist, and a friend."

"You knew him." Harry said.

"I got to know him well yes."

"Creating an antibody isn't the issue. The real trouble is keeping it stable without the spider genes affecting the host, isn't that right."

"Yes, indeed. You know your science."

"I know some."

"In truth, I am aware your company is also getting in the field of medicine. Which makes us in some ways opponents."

"You didn't ask me here to gloat, you brought me here in hopes of a partnership." Harry said.

"Yes, your company has been a rising star. Even I cannot deny that. The last thing I want is for us to compete in contracts. We both lose millions of dollars. Instead I'm hoping we can work together."

"I'm not going to do a merger with our companies. But I am willing to work with you on medicine. Everything we do, is fifty-fifty."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Norman said.

Harry and Norman both turn to leave. Neither notices a couple of spiders landing on Harry's shoulder.

 **Sewers**

Doctor Curt Conners wakes up in the sewers with a massive migraine. All he could think about was how Spiderman was able to kick him aside.

His strength was not enough. It was far from enough.

He had to do plans, make adjustments to the lizard formula. He had to become stronger.

* * *

Author Notes: I know, I know, Norman Osborn wouldn't want have shown the spiders to an outsider. However, Harry's journey into spiderman is about to be complete. Also I did this for another reason in the story, you'll find out later I promise.

Please R&R if you guys like and tell me what you think.


	8. Author Question

Web of Shadows

Alot of people are telling me they feel this story is fast and Harry is to complicated of a character.

So a question? So I redo the story? Slow it down or continue as is?


	9. End of a Story, Enter: Webs and Shadows

**Web of Shadows**

A lot of people have already pointed out what i already knew. This story is too fast pace. I can't just go back and change the chapters. So I'm discontinuing the story and going to redo it. **Webs and Shadows** is the name. I will have it ready hopefully before Friday. 2/26/16. the new story will stick to the plot line I had for this story, but it will move at a slower more decent and believable pace.

I know there are a lot of mistakes and grammar correct that needs to be fix. So if anyone would be willing to be the beta for the new story, just leave me a pm.

Thank you all for being faithful, and I promise the redo will be better.


End file.
